


A Done Deal

by MeggieMegaPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Kids, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, There's a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a cheeky social worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieMegaPie/pseuds/MeggieMegaPie
Summary: “No-…” Dean tried once again, this time to be interrupted by a soft cough. The adults in the room turned to the small child, who gave another cough and blinked around at them all in fuzzy confusion.“Dean…” A chubby little hand grasped randomly at the air. “Dean!”





	A Done Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acme146](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acme146/gifts).



> I wrote this years ago for a friend and have barely given it a cursory check over but it's cute AF so... Enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you xoxo

“Cas? Cas, no.” Dean gave an annoyed huff as he followed behind Cas as the two made their way into the police station.

“The cops don’t have anywhere for her to go. The town doesn’t have a place to keep her and she can’t stay at the police station.” Cas cradled the baby in the crook of his neck, the toddler’s stubby little fingers wrapped around his tie. She breathed slowly, cold nose pressed against the exposed skin of Cas’ neck.

“There’s a social worker coming to pick her up soon. We can’t take her in Cas, it wouldn’t be fair to her.”

“We haven’t travelled for hunting in years. We only came out of retirement today because it was the next town over from home.” Cas shifted the baby girl slightly, gazing up at Dean. The little girl sighed in her sleep, readjusting her grip. Dean turned away to face the doors to the precinct, feeling his ears burn.

“Cas-…” Dean started, but was interrupted by a flurry by the door. They flew open and the Sheriff and a professional looking woman strode into the precinct. The woman’s gaze narrowed in on first Dean and Cas, then the girl curled up on Cas’ chest. She gave a tight, but sincere looking smile before striding past them with a brief “this way”.

The two retired hunters shared a look before Cas trailed after her into the office, Dean waiting for the Sheriff to go in before he followed. Inside he took a seat next to Cas on the small pleather couch, shoulders brushing together. The woman looked between the two of them, a small smug smile playing over her lips before she turned to address the Sheriff.

The Sheriff nodded and continued, turning to Dean and Cas. “My name is Cassie O’Kain and I’ve been assigned to this little one’s case.” Her gaze flicked down to the baby. “So, Sheriff Heaston has caught me up on the facts of the case.” She shuffled through the folder she was holding before pulling out several stapled pages. “I have all the paperwork here with me. Due to the special circumstances of the case, I have all the paperwork with me and if you’d like to fill them out and agree to a cursory inspection of the residence than I can have the paperwork pushed forward and leave her in your care.”

“I’m sorry-…” Dean looked between Cas and woman, confused.

“I promise that our company has no prejudices, so if that’s your worry, please don’t. Any home with loving parents, or parent are applicable.” She gave a winning smile, putting small ‘X’s where they would need to sign. Dean stared on in silent horror.

“No-…” Dean tried once again, this time to be interrupted by a soft cough. The adults in the room turned to the small child, who gave another cough and blinked around at them all in fuzzy confusion.

“Dean…” A chubby little hand grasped randomly at the air. “Dean!”

“Here, baby girl.” Dean reached out, letting the little girls fingers wrap around one of his. Her hand let go of Cas’ tie and she slumped towards Dean until he scooped her up. She curled up in his arms, blinking into his neck as her hands clung to his shirt and hand. Against his, he felt Cas’ shoulder shake. Looking up he caught Cas’ gaze as he shook with silent laughter.

“Well.” The Sheriff gave a gruff cough and the woman a soft laugh. Dean’s face burned. _Fuck_. “Mr…”

“Winchester.” Cas smiled at the woman before picking up the pen on top of the paperwork. “We would be happy to have you assess our home. We only live out in Lebanon, so whenever we finish this paperwork, we can head right over. Right, Dean?” He turned to Dean, a cheeky glint in his eye, daring him to disagree. Dean just nodded numbly, feeling the brush of the little girl’s eyelashes over his collarbone. _Fuck, he was so fucked_.   

******

Twenty minutes later and Dean had left Cas to deal with the paperwork, having been volunteered to collect the child’s possessions from the house. It’d taken a while for the county to agree, but as the crime had not occurred in the house and the couple had no living relatives all their possessions became their baby girls. Dean and Cas had no need for anything in the house besides the child’s things and had quickly signed the papers for the rest of the possessions to go to the courts and charities.

So, Dean is now following the social worker around the house, gathering toys and clothes. The little girl is clutching a blanket they’d found in the living room. Dean passed a family photo, the three members of the family posing. The photo had been quite new and Dean had asked before he’d tucked the picture frame into one the bags. She might want it in the future, and seeing them like that would be better than her looking them up online and seeing something she wouldn’t want to see.

Finishing up in the house, they loaded all the stuff into Cassie’s car, which she’d driven over as Dean had walked the whole three blocks to the house from the precinct. Dean tucked the little girl into her car seat. He only tried once to sit in the front, which caused sniffling and a high pitched keening of his name. So, he sat in the back as Cassie drove back to the precinct, pretending he couldn’t see her smirking at him as he brushed hair from the little girl’s face.

Cas was waiting outside by the Impala, blue folder of paperwork in one hand. Taking in Dean and the baby, something soft settled over his face. Dean ignored how hot his ears became. Cassie’s smile widened.

“All set?”

“Yes.” Cas turned his smile to her, the fuzzy sappiness fading a bit. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Perfect, and no.” She flipped through the folder, nodding every so often. Dean unfastened the little girl and scooped her up, balancing her in one arm as he grabbed the car seat in the other. Cas took the car seat from him, turning to buckle it into the Impala before starting to move all the girl’s things. “Perfect.” Cassie’s acceptance seemed to be timed perfectly with Cas finishing loading all the bags and the little girl kissing Dean on the cheek, seemly for no reason.

“Then, shall we head out?” Cas’ smile was bright and made Dean’s chest warm.

“Absolutely.” Cassie turned to smirk at Dean. “Am I sitting in the passenger seat?”

Cas raised an amused eyebrow before Dean sighed and tugged the keys from his pocket and tossed them to him. Cas caught them easily, both eyebrows raised before giving another soft smile and gesturing for Cassie to get into the Impala. Dean slipped into the back, easily clipping the little girl in without a fuss.

“Teach me.” Dean blinked up at Cassie, where she was turned around in her seat to watch Dean. “I have two little ones who are horrible to get fastened. I’m a little jealous of how easy you make it seem.”

“Dean is what our family calls ‘the baby whisperer’.” Cas grinned smugly in the rear-view mirror. “My brother-in-law has a ten year old and she only behaves when Dean’s around, she’s a terror to everyone else. Always has been.”

Cassie laughed. “Yes, my twins are like that with my mother. Little terrors until Grammy’s around.”

Dean sat silently as the two talked in the front, watching the child chew on her blanket. She stopped for a moment to turn and smile at Dean, before returning to chewing on a corner of the small blanket. _Fuck_.

******

The Bunker was as spotless as ever. Both of them were clean people, nothing really out of place. There was a gold glow to the place, a warmth that swallowed you as you entered, and Cassie gaped as Cas ushered her in.

The tour took half an hour, another hour for more paperwork, another half hour to fax off the paperwork and receive a response, and another hour of the three of them sitting in the living room with coffee and tea as the toddler wandered around the room.

“Well,” Cassie glanced down at her watch, “I have my family to get back to and you have a baby room to set up.” She glanced towards the spare room Cas had explained was going to be the little girls. The room was already a bright blue, with a small single bed, and a wide window that took up a large section of one wall. Originally it had been Mary’s, Sam’s daughter, when she was very small, but now that she was older she’d moved into a different room. So the room was basically set aside for the small touches the little girl would give to it.

_Well, fuck, it was a done deal now_.

“It was a pleasure to meet you both.” Cassie pushed to her feet as Cas took her mug from her, setting it on the coffee table. Dean stood to shake her hand, before moving to pick up the toddler. Cas shook her hand as well, wrapping an arm around Dean and smiling at the little girl. Cassie took in the three of them, confident that the little girl was in the right hands. “Dean and Castiel, it was amazing to get to know you and I hope to be the one to do a check-up in a week or two. For now,” She turned to the little girl, shaking her hand when it was thrown out in her direction, “I know you’ll have an amazing life, miss Jo Winchester.”

_Yeah, a done deal_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @  
> my writing tumblr: meggiemegapie . tumblr . com  
> and my personal: deathbyempathy . tumblr. com


End file.
